Hae, I Can't Sleep
by reeshahyu
Summary: "Hae aku tak bisa tidur."/ "Sudahlah Hyuk, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan menemanimu." / "Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau tidur?" / "Aissh . . .Kau yang membangunkanku Hyuk!" / HAEHYUK


Hae, I Can't Sleep

Langit jingga telah berganti dengan pekatnya malam. Mataharipun telah berganti bulan sejak lima jam yang lalu. Suara bising kendaraan juga telah lenyap tergantikan oleh nyanyian jangkrik yang terdengar saling menyahut. Ribuan bintang yang selalu betah menampakkan dirinya telah lama menghiasi langit malam ini.

Keindahan malam yang telah Tuhan berikan ini sepertinya tak berpengaruh bagi seorang namja manis untuk terlelap tidur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah seharian penuh beraktivitas. Namja itu kini terlihat gelisah tak kunjung menutup matanya untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia terus mengubah posisi tidurnya kesana-kemari hingga sprei bermotif lautan yang dipakainya telah terlihat kusut.

"Aissh . . Kenapa aku tak bisa tidur!?" lagi-lagi Hyukjae—sang namja manis—terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sejak dua jam lalu tak bisa tidur.

Hyukjae terus mencoba menutup matanya berkali-kali. Mengubah posisi tidurnya berkali-kali. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa tidur.

Kebiasaan sulit tidur ini atau orang sering menyebutnya _'insomnia'_ menghampiri Hyukjae sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu. Banyak cara yang ia lakukan agar kebiasaan sulit tidurnya ini bisa pergi menjauh dari hidupnya. Mulai dari meminum obat tidur, sampai menghitung jumlah bulu _Choco_-pun sudah ia lakukan. Tetapi hasilnya sama saja seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang. Ia masih betah membuat sprei miliknya semakin tak terbentuk.

Setelah lelah melakukan hobi barunya—membuat kusut sprei—Hyukjae akhirnya menyerah dan mulai berpikir sejenak mencari solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ting! Bagaikan lampu bohlam yang muncul di atas sebelah kanan kepala Hyukjae, ia akhirnya mendapatkan ide dari kegiatan sejenaknya—mari mencari solusi—. Ia agak ragu dengan keputusannya, tapi ini mungkin salah satu cara terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan. _'Membangunkan atau mungkin mengacaukan tidur teman sekamarnya.' _

"Hae~" Hyukjae mulai mencoba membangunkan Donghae—sang _roommate_—dengan pelan.

Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari Donghae. Ia masih tertidur lelap membelakangi Hyukjae. Sebenarnya Hyukjae juga merasa tidak enak jika harus membangunkan Donghae larut malam seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Hyukjae tak bisa tidur.

Setidaknya Donghae bisa bangun sebentar dan menemani Hyukjae sampai ia bisa tidur kembali. Atau ia bisa memberikan sedikit solusi agar Hyukjae bisa tidur. Sudah hampir tiga jam Hyukjae hanya membolak-balikan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Apakah Donghae tak kasihan eoh melihat sang sahabat terjaga sendirian seperti ini? Lihatlah matanya yang hampir mirip panda itu!

"Bangun Hae. Aku tak bisa tidur!"

Suara Hyukjae sedikit lebih keras dibanding yang tadi, berharap Donghae bisa mendengarnya dan segera bangun. Tapi, tetap saja Donghae masih betah dengan posisinya.

"Hae! Banguuunn…." kesabaran Hyukjae kini telah mencapai batas maksimal.

"Ya! kenapa kau membangunkanku hah? Apa kau tak tahu aku sedang berenang bersama ratusan ikan nemo di lautan!"

Donghae terlihat kesal dengan perlakuan sahabatnya yang tega mengganggu tidurnya tengah malam begini. Tanpa pikir panjang Donghae kembali melanjutkan tidurnya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tanpa menghiraukan sahabatnya itu.

Hyukjae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan jawaban sahabatnya itu, '_bermimpi berenang bersama ratusan ikan nemo di lautan'?_

_'sungguh mimpi yang kekanakan',_ pikir Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mencoba tak memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang mimpi aneh Donghae itu. Sekarang yang terpenting ia harus membangunkan Donghae untuk menemaninya malam ini.

"Hae~ bangun. Aku tak bisa tidur~" rengek Hyukjae sambil terus menggoyangkan tubuh Donghae yang masih tertutup selimut.

"Hae.. bangunlah temani aku malam ini. Aku tak bisa tidur, Hae. hiks . ." adu Hyukjae sedikit terisak.

Hyukjae sudah lelah mengalami kebiasaan sulit tidur ini. Mungkin ia bisa terima bila ia tak bisa tidur di malam hari dan menggantinya dengan tidur di siang hari. Namun sayangnya tak ada waktu untuk Hyukjae tidur di siang hari. Tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk ditambah posisinya sebagai ketua klub dance yang akhir bulan akan mengadakan kompetisi dance antarsekolah tentunya telah menyita banyak waktu Hyukjae bahkan untuk sekedar tidur sepuluh menit saja.

"Hae~. . hiks. ."

Donghae sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tidur sejak Hyukjae merusak acara berenangnya tadi di alam mimpi—tentunya. Ia juga tak tega melihat sahabatnya yang terus terjaga sampai pagi akhir-akhir ini.

Mendengar isakan Hyukjae yang tak kunjung berhenti semakin membuat Donghae tak tega untuk tidak menemaninya. Akhirnya dengan segala kebaikan hatinya, Donghae sedikit membuka selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Ada apa eoh?" Tanya Donghae dengan sedikit memutar badannya ke kiri menghadap Hyukjae.

"Hae~" Hyukjae dengan segera menerjang tubuh Donghae dan memeluknya erat.

Donghae yang diserang tiba-tiba seperti itu hanya terkejut dan sedikit merasa khawatir. Khawatir kalau saja jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat itu tak dapat kembali berdetak secara normal.

Mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya, Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae yang terasa hangat dan ia agak menyesal baru menyadarinya.

"Hae~ aku tak bisa tidur." Hyukjae mencoba menjelaskan alasannya membangunkan Donghae yang sebenarnya Donghae juga telah mengetahuinya. Bukankah sejak tadi hanya kalimat itu yang Hyukjae ucapkan?

Hyukjae melepas pelukannya setelah ia merasa sedikit tenang dan selain itu juga karena ia tidak mau membuat kaos Donghae semakin basah oleh air matanya. Sedikit tidak rela, Donghae pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hyukjae.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan menemanimu," ucap Donghae akhirnya dan mencoba menghapus air mata Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sungguh_?_" tanya Hyukjae meyakinkan.

Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

* * *

><p>Donghae yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk mencoba membuka matanya demi menemani sang <em>roommate<em> yang belum bisa tidur walau jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka hanya berdiam diri dengan kartu dan anak catur yang berserakan di ranjang.

"Aissh . . . aku bosaaan," teriak Hyukjae frustasi. Kesunyian yang tiba-tiba hilang karna teriakan Hyukjae membuat namja yang berada disampingnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ya! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Kau mau merusak telingaku eoh? Satu lagi, kau mau diusir gara-gara membuat kegaduhan tengah malam begini hah?" kaget dan kesal Donghae sambil menutup—melindungi—telinganya dari suara cempreng milik sahabatnya.

"Aku bosan Haee. Dari tadi kita hanya bermain kartu dan catur. Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan nyenyak dan bukan bermain permainan membosankan seperti ini," kata Hyukjae dengan kesal.

Kesabarannya telah habis sekarang. Ia membangunkan Donghae itu untuk menemaninya agar dia tak merasa bosan sendirian. Bukannya malah dibuat semakin bosan dengan bermain kartu dan catur seperti ini.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" protes Donghae tak terima.

Bukankah Hyukjae seharusnya berterima kasih padanya karena Donghae sudah rela bangun tengah malam untuk menemaninya. Tidak ingatkah ia siapa yang tadi merengek meminta untuk dirinya bangun. Sampai kaos yang Donghae kenakan saja masih belum kering_. Aissh. . jinja._

"Iya aku menyalahkanmu. Kau semakin membuatku _stress _Hae!"

"Kau! Aissh . . .lebih baik aku tidur daripada harus berdebat denganmu," geram Donghae sedikit kesal.

Kalau saja ini siang hari, Donghae pasti akan meladeni Hyukjae dengan senang hati sampai akhirnya ia menang dan Hyukjae akan kesal setengah mati padanya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau Donghae dan Hyukjae selalu bertengkar hampir setiap hari. Namun anehnya mereka merupakan sahabat sejak kecil dan selalu bersama-sama kapanpun dan dimanapun. Donghae pernah bilang, _'dimana ada Hyukjae disitu ada Donghae dan dimana ada Donghae disitu harus ada Hyukjae'_. Ckckc, pemikiran yang konyol.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau tidur?"

"Aissh . . .Kau yang membangunkanku Hyuk!"

Donghae semakin dibuat kesal oleh Hyukjae. Rasa kasihannya untuk menemani Hyukjae malam ini hilang sudah. Ia lebih memilih tidur daripada harus meladeni Hyukjae dan membuatnya tambah kesal di pagi yang masih sangat buta ini. Bisa-bisa aura ketampanannya tak akan muncul saat ia bangun nanti dan akan berganti kerutan yang seharusnya belum muncul di wajah tampannya. Tidak! Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Donghae benar-benar akan tidur sekarang. Buktinya ia mulai membaringkan dirinya di ranjang, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berbalik membelakangi Hyukjae yang masih duduk menahan amarah di sampingnya.

"Ya ya Hae! Kau benar-benar akan tidur?" kata Hyukjae tak percaya bila Donghae benar-benar akan tidur dan meninggalkannya terjaga sampai pagi sendirian.

Hyukjae mencoba menghalangi aksi tidur Donghae dengan menyibak selimut yang Donghae pakai. Namun, sayang ternyata Donghae menahannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku Hae?"

"Aku sudah tak ingat," jawab Donghae dari balik selimutnya.

"Ya Hae aku tak bisa tidur!"

"Tutup matamu dan jangan pikirkan apapun!"

"Haeeee! . . . ."

FIN


End file.
